


The book of love has music in it

by ca_te



Series: Through blinding lights (model 'verse) [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:39:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ca_te/pseuds/ca_te
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Music is Blaine's life and to him Kurt is a lot like music. Kurt, on the other hand, wants nothing more than to help Blaine to fulfil his dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The book of love has music in it

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 7 (out of 10 in total) of the Blinding Lights 'verse. It can be read as a stand alone piece.The title comes from the song "The book of love" by The Magnetic Fields and the song lyrics scattered across the story are by me. The photo shoot was inspired by [this pic](http://www.ohlalamag.com/.a/6a00e54fb7301c88340148c83d9100970c-pi) :) A big thank you to [nachochang](http://nachochang.tumblr.com/) for the beta, the great advices and the patience and to [agent-girlsname](http://agent-girlsname.tumblr.com/) for the support <3

“I had never noticed this spot here.”

 

Kurt’s fingertips graze softly over the skin of Blaine’s neck and Blaine simply buries his face deeper in the pillow, sighing contently. Behind him Kurt chuckles, lips coming to press on the birthmark between Blaine’s shoulderblades. It is oddly intimate, somehow more so than their dances between the sheets, that are all about need and exploration of boundaries the both of them never thought so easy to cross.

 

“Don’t even try, honey. It’s time to get up.”

 

Blaine turns, hiding his face against the warmth and smoothness of Kurt’s naked shoulder.

 

“But it’s Sunday, babe”, he mumbles.

 

Kurt kisses his temple, just a quick brush of lips that makes Blaine’s heart sway nonetheless.

 

“I know, but you have to work on your songs, don’t you remember?”

 

Blaine nods, nose brushing against Kurt’s skin. It never stops being new and lovely to enjoy this easy proximity and the wholeness that comes with it.

 

“And while you finish waking up, I’ll make you breakfast. How does that sound?”

“That sounds like you are the best boyfriend in the world.”

 

It is the first time Blaine has used the word so deliberately. They have never explicitly talked about what they are to each other, but tangled together under the duvet, the smell of Kurt and of their joined bodies surrounding him, the word just felt _perfect_ on Blaine’s tongue. He listens to Kurt’s soft intake of breath and smiles when Kurt’s arms tighten around him.

 

“I am flattered.”

 

Blaine can tell Kurt is trying to be cocky, but his voice is slightly breathless and Blaine can hear Kurt’s heart thumping a bit faster against his own chest. Kurt disentangles himself gently, sheets rustling like water, and for a moment Blaine is tempted to grab his hand and pull him back into bed. Kurt is already humming softly and getting dressed and Blaine lets himself get lost in the simple beauty of it. He loves how at ease Kurt looks as he pads across the bedroom, putting on an old t-shirt from the cafè Blaine used to work at when he first arrived in the big city. Seeing Kurt wearing his clothes never fails to make something hot wake up inside of Blaine – maybe it is the way Kurt easily picked up the habit, the way he doesn’t ask anymore after the first time he held an old azure shirt up and looked at Blaine with a mix of worry and desire that made Blaine’s heartbeat skyrocket.

 

“You are gorgeous, you know that?”

 

Kurt looks at him from over his shoulder, one hand on the door handle. The skin of his long legs looks like milk in the noon light.

 

“I have someone who likes to remind me of that, yes.”

 

His smile is gentle and happy and once he slips outside. Blaine flops back down on the mattress and grins at the ceiling. Every time Kurt sleeps over, the day starts in the best way possible and Blaine’s heart does a little somersault at the thought of what it would be like to live with Kurt – to have their clothes hung together in the closet, their books mixed on the nightstand.

 

~*~

 

Kurt’s lips taste of maple syrup and Blaine arches back into him as Kurt’s hands come up to his hips to steady him. They are wet because Kurt was washing the dishes, but Blaine doesn’t care in the least.

 

Kurt nibbles at his lower lip and Blaine happily grants him access inside; Kurt always knows exactly what Blaine wants and needs, so now he kisses Blaine just with a slight touch of dirty tongue and grazing teeth. Blaine can feel his whole body humming. When they break apart, Kurt smiles, one of those open smiles reserved only for Blaine, before gently pushing him towards the door.

 

“Off you go, honey.”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

Kurt chuckles and slaps Blaine lightly on the small of his back and, well, the way heat spreads out from where Kurt touched him is definitely interesting. Kurt cocks an eyebrow, eerily perceptive when it comes to Blaine’s reactions. Blaine simply shrugs and grins before pressing a kiss to the corner of Kurt’s mouth.

 

“I’ll be waiting for you in the living room, yes?”

 

Kurt nods and Blaine pads into the other room, his fingertips already tingling with the need to just play. Lately his modeling schedule has been busier between photo shoots and fittings for the new collections. Indeed, since he met Kurt almost three months ago, Vogue and all that comes with it – the lights, the attention to every single detail – everything became more bearable, shinier somehow. And it has been so easy to be sucked into it, to be close to Kurt when he was in his element, sure and strong and so gorgeous that Blaine never ceases to feel pulled into Kurt’s orbit, like a hopelessly happy satellite. But Blaine also knows that he was born to make music, has known since those afternoons spent in his grandfather’s music room, surrounded by sheet music and dreams piled high in his mind. It was his grandmother who taught him how to play the piano and from there he went on  to the guitar. Nothing made him feel like music did, pulling at his heart and forcing him to spread his wings wide even when it was scary. Nothing until Kurt.

 

Sometimes Blaine thinks this is what Plato meant with all that talking about soulmates and halves and wholes. Since he met Kurt, and even more since they got together, Blaine’s steps have felt surer, the Earth steadier underneath him. And then there’s this hidden current of inspiration that spills over whenever Kurt says or does something that leaves Blaine basking in wonder at the wonderful man who loves all of him – which is extremely often. The perspective of working on a real cd isn’t daunting anymore, Blaine feels strong enough to do that. He feels loved enough to try.

 

The edge of the strings sinks into his fingertips and Blaine welcomes it as he slowly tunes his guitar back to life after a week of disuse. Random notes mix with the soft sounds of plates clinking in the kitchen. Prince is napping on the other side of the couch and Blaine feels the simple shift in his mind and body: he is in the right place, and there is nowhere else he’d rather be.

_One, two, three_

_You smile at me_

_Three, two, one_

_You are laughing now_

_And the world cracks open_

_At the sound_

_Like my heart when we kiss_

_Like my soul when you take my hand_

_One, two, three_

_You shine over me_

_Three, two, one_

_I come undone_

_In the shade of you smile_

 

“I can’t believe you wrote a song about me laughing.”

 

Kurt’s breathless tone makes Blaine smile, his fingers still strumming.

 

“I promised you I would, didn’t I?”

.

Kurt sits down on the couch, right beside Prince.

 

“That you did.”

 

Blaine’s fingers stutter on the strings as Kurt smiles, easy and soft, leaning back and crossing his legs.

 

“Keep playing for me?”

 

“Always.”

 

~*~

 

“I am just saying you should get a move on.”

 

Santana taps her red painted nails against her mug.

 

“I know, San. But it isn’t easy, you know that.”

 

“Easy things are for losers.”

 

Blaine shakes his head and takes a sip of coffee. It is strong because Santana likes it that way. Blaine wishes they were somewhere else, right now being in Santana’s kitchen feels a bit like being in the wolf’s lair. And he knows she is right, living off music is hard and he knows the only way is to give all of himself to it. It’s no use to postpone things. The more time passes the more faraway the dreams becomes. But it is hard, so hard sometimes Blaine can’t help feeling stretched thin, racing after a kite that is too high in the sky for him to reach it.

 

“Maybe sometimes being a loser is easier.”

 

He hates the tone of his own voice, the pull of simply accepting defeat. True, surrendering might be easier, but  Blaine knows it wouldn’t erase the music from his blood and his bones and how can he ignore that?

 

“Look, I didn’t want to pull you down or anything…”

 

Concern laces Santana’s words as she leans over the kitchen’s isle, hand coming to rest on Blaine’s arm.

 

“I think about it a lot, about how fast time is passing and how much more I need to work if I want to have a true chance. I’m really giving all that I have and since Kurt...”

 

There’s something soft in Santana’s eyes, her fingers squeezing gently before she straightens on her stool.

 

“Do you really think I didn’t notice, hobbit?”

 

Blaine relaxes, teasing for Santana is the equivalent of a good cuddle. He isn’t surprised she saw right through him this time. It isn’t just the fact that she is awfully perceptive, Blaine is sure even a stranger could tell he is in love with Kurt from miles away.

 

“It’s just…everything flows better now that he is here, with me. I never…”

 

“Oh I know all too well what is flowing.”

 

Blaine snorts, coffee sloshing in his mug and Santana laughs, a strand of hair falling in front of her face.

 

“Your expression when I say stuff like that is priceless. Why do I keep forgetting to make a video?”

 

Blaine tries to glare at her, but he knows it is no use. He has never managed to be angry with her; she truly is a force of nature.

 

“You are unbelievable, San. I was opening my little heart to you and…”

 

“Your hobbit-sized heart is like an open book to me. And I’m not deaf, I’ve heard some of your new songs. They are…different.”

 

“Good different or bad different?”

 

“Do you think I would be so calm and reasonable if it were a bad different?”

 

She smiles then, warm and encouraging, and Blaine finally feels lighter. Becoming a professional musician might be hard, but as long as he has Kurt and friends like Santana and Sam by his side it doesn’t seem so unattainable anymore.

 

+++

 

The idea for the photo shoot comes out of nowhere, they are sitting on the train, going back to Brooklyn after a day out in the city – sometimes Kurt just needs to breathe in the chaos and the lights with Blaine by his side, just strolling around aimlessly with Blaine’s hand curled around his. Blaine is looking out of the window, the Hudson stretching underneath the bridge and the sunset splashing everywhere like spilled orange juice. He is humming and Kurt recognizes the new song Blaine has been working on, the one they have been working on together.

 

Kurt isn’t a composer, he has always been more of a performer, but he likes the fact that Blaine asks him to take part in the creative process, asking him for advice, cajoling him into singing together. Kurt understands why Blaine loves this so much, the heady feeling of creating something, of building it from nowhere.

 

“ _Don’t fold your wings, little bird_ ”, Kurt sings and Blaine looks at him, the most beautiful smile on his face, wonder and gratefulness and love - a mix that makes Kurt’s blood hum into his ears.

_“Spread them wider,_

_Soar stronger,_

_One step higher”_

 

Blaine’s voice seems to come from another world altogether, carrying beauty along with it. Kurt doesn’t know if it is because he already loves this man as he hasn’t loved anyone else in his whole life, but  he can’t help thinking that Blaine’s voice is something special, something the world should behold.

 

“Will you sing it at your next gig, please?” Kurt asks. Blaine reaches for his hand, their fingers entwining on Kurt’s knee.

 

“I will dedicate it to you.”

 

Kurt’s heart does this thing when it tries to expand like  a hot-air balloon. He wants to kiss Blaine so much that it makes breathing difficult, but they still are on a train and kissing him senseless back at home might lead to interesting developments, so Kurt keeps himself in check. As the train rolls underground again and Blaine’s thumb swipes back and forth over his knuckles over and over, the idea starts to blossom, slowly unfurling in Kurt’s mind. He can already picture the set, cream background, vintage microphones, warm lighting and in the middle of it all Blaine, so enchanting in his own element to become almost blinding.

 

“Earth to Kurt.”

 

Kurt blinks back to reality and to Blaine, who is smiling adorably, eyes soft with concern.

 

“You all right?”

 

Kurt nods, smiling back. He has just had the best of ideas.

 

~*~

 

“Do you think it would be a bit too much?”

 

Kurt bites at his lower lip, a headache beginning to stir. His bed looks like a battlefield, swatches of fabric scattered all around him and shrunken sheets of paper on the pillows. Rachel shrugs at him from where she is standing by the mirror, trying to choose a hat that can go with her green coat.

 

“I find it romantic.”

 

“That might actually be a problem. We all know your version of romanticism might be a bit…exaggerated.”

 

Rachel all but swirls around, eyes wide as saucers.

 

“You can’t possibly have said that.”

 

“Oh yes I did and, please, Rach don’t yell because my head is going to split in two if you do.”

 

Rachel flops down on the edge of the mattress, chin held high.

 

“I won’t yell, but remember that there’s no one who believes in romantic love more than me.”

 

Kurt chuckles despite the dull ache behind his forehead.

 

“And as I said that is the problem. What if Blaine thinks it is too much. What if he gets angry because I’m meddling where I shouldn’t?”

 

Saying it out loud makes it an even scarier perspective. Kurt knows that when he cares sometimes he cares too much; it might not feel like too much to him, but people on the other side – boys he has dated, mostly – have felt that way and have told him so. But caring for Blaine, and doing all that he can for him, feels so right to Kurt. They have talked about their pasts - cuddled together on Blaine’s couch, Prince purring away as Blaine curled against Kurt’s side, voice soft and so tender. Life hasn’t been kind to Blaine, at least until he grew strong enough to jump into the unknown, hands grasping for something better, and Kurt simply _needs_ to do something about it. Because there will always be that voice in his head, making him wonder what it would have been like if the two of them had met earlier, if they could have supported each other through it all.

 

The mattress dips as Rachel sits down, green coat still on.

 

“Blaine cares about you, Kurt. He really does, and I don’t think he could ever get mad at you because you care about him too.”

 

Kurt takes a deep breath, trying to settle himself back into his skin.

 

“I really hope you are right.”

 

Rachel playfully shoves at him.

 

“I’ll have you know I always am.”

 

~*~

 

“I see your point, baby. It would work really well.”

 

Isabelle smiles at him before lowering his gaze on Kurt’s sketches once more.

 

“It would seem Blaine has become your muse.”

 

Warmth floods Kurt’s chest at the thought. He wonders if Blaine has noticed too, how much Kurt is starting to rely on him when it comes to his work – by now in every single sketch the subject has curly hair and is shorter than the average model. Kurt has spent all his life trying to be independent, to keep himself detached, and yet being so close to Blaine, needing him, doesn’t feel so scary anymore.

 

“As for the other thing you asked me, I think between the two of us, Scott and I could find you some contacts.”

 

Kurt’s heart lodges itself in his throat once more. Planning a photo shoot is familiar territory to him, but venturing into the music industry is completely different; Isabelle and her husband seemed the best help he could get. It still makes him nervous, though, especially because he hasn’t told Blaine about it. One part of Kurt has been tempted to tell him since he got the idea, but then he decided to wait until things were more certain, he didn’t want to raise Blaine’s hopes only to see them dashed.

 

“Thank you,. I just…I really don’t know how to do this.”

 

Isabelle reaches over the desk clasping his hand in hers.

 

“What fairy godmother would I be if I didn’t help my baby out?”

 

She grins and Kurt feels lighter again, excitement for what all of this could mean for Blaine finally replacing the worry.

 

~*~

 

The bagel is perfect as always, Kurt would gladly build a statue to Sugar, the chatty owner of the small coffee shop. Taking another blissful bite, he runs his fingers on the cover of the binder once more. He has already showed Jonas the project and received his enthusiastic assent, now the last step is asking Blaine if he actually wants to take part in this. Kurt has always been confident in his abilities and of course he has asked Blaine such things many times before, but this time it feels different, bigger somehow. It isn’t only a photo shoot after all. Kurt has gone a bit farther this time and he truly doesn’t know how Blaine could take it, being used to doing everything on his own. He hasn’t had anyone to back him up when it mattered the most.

 

Blaine arrives ten minutes later, cheeks from the warm early March sun, and holding a bouquet of brightly colored gerberas. Kurt grips the back of the chair, all air leaving his lungs in a rush as Blaine smiles at him and hands him the flowers. Kurt briefly wonders when his life has turned into a romantic movie and he tries to fish out words, but nothing comes up, emotion piled too high in his throat. Blaine leans down to brush a kiss on his cheek.

 

“For you, babe.”

 

“Wh…you didn’t have to.”

 

Blaine shrugs his coat off and sits across from Kurt.

 

“I wanted to. I missed you this morning.”

 

He fakes a pout and he is so adorable Kurt can’t help shifting in his chair and leaning forward, lips brushing the corner of Blaine’s mouth even though they are in public.

 

“How are you even real?”

 

Blaine waggles his eyebrows, “You have plenty of proof that I’m real.”

 

Kurt laughs, clutching the bouquet tightly to his chest.

 

They eat their breakfast in between small smiles and easy chatting. When the last sip of coffee is gone, Kurt steels himself. However this goes, Blaine will at least know he has done everything out of love. He slides the binder towards Blaine, careful not to knock down his mug in the process.

 

Blaine reaches for it a grin on his face. “Another assignment for special agent Anderson?”

Kurt stares at him in wonderment before he starts laughing. It bubbles up free and uncontrolled and Blaine smiles wider before flipping the binder open. Kurt studies Blaine’s expression as he reads, his heart thumping so loudly he wonders how the other people in the coffee shop don’t hear it too. Blaine turns the pages carefully, his fingers sometimes coming up to trace the contours of what he sees on paper.

 

“Kurt…”

 

Blaine is sitting straighter in his chair, his hands splayed over the pages as though they are an anchor.

 

“You did this for me?”

 

Kurt has hidden his heart for so long, to shield it from wounds, but he has never wanted to hide it from Blaine; they wouldn’t be here if Kurt hadn’t simply chosen to follow his heart for once.

 

“Yes.”

 

Watching the smile blossoming on Blaine’s handsome face reminds Kurt of that time he and Rachel spent the night awake only to see the dawn from their fire-escape staircase, the blue sky tainted pink and gold.

 

“This…I…”

 

“Would you like to model for the shoot then?”

 

Blaine all but scrambles in the haste to grab Kurt’s hand.

 

“Of course I want to, Kurt. This is…no one has ever done something so big for me.”

 

“Isabelle says you have become my muse.”

 

Kurt can feel his cheeks growing hotter already, but he keeps his gaze steady.

 

“I don’t know if you noticed, but most of my new songs are inspired by you.”

 

“I…I know.”

 

Blaine has never made a mystery of it, still Kurt can’t deny how _happy_ he feels every time the topic comes up.

 

“We’re even, then.”

 

Blaine’s eyes are serious and intent; Kurt knows that look. Blaine wants to kiss him, and god knows Kurt really wants the same too. But he is not done talking and, even though he feels a bit more confident now that he knows Blaine appreciated the photo shoot idea, he knows that the most difficult part is yet to come.

 

“I…actually have one more thing to tell you.”

 

+++

 

Blaine can read the uncertainty of Kurt’s face and he doesn’t know how to interpret it. His boyfriend – and how good does it sound – has just told him he designed a whole photo shoot only for him and it was one of the most mind-blowing things Blaine has ever experienced. He still has problems believing this insanely generous and talented man has chosen him. But now Kurt looks troubled and Blaine simply wants to do anything in his power to fix that as soon as possible.

 

“Is something wrong?”

 

Kurt shakes his head, but Blaine can see his hands gripping the edge of the table so hard his knuckles whiten. Before he manages to add anything else, though, Kurt is already talking so fast the words blur together.

 

“Please don’t hate me, but I kind of asked Isabelle if she knew anyone in the music industry? And it turned out she did and they are interested and…”

 

Blaine blinks because this is absolute news to him and he doesn’t really understand why Kurt would do that, except…

 

“For me?”

 

And he knows it is a silly question, Kurt has told him many times that his Broadway dreams are well behind him now.

 

“Of course for you, Blaine. I just…I didn’t want to meddle or intrude, I swear. I just…you work so hard on your music and you are so talented…”

 

Kurt stumbling on words is an unusual sight and for an instant Blaine gets lost in the space between Kurt’s parted lips and his pink cheeks. His brain kicks back into motion when Kurt’s expression falls at his silence.

 

“Kurt, look at me.”

 

His eyes are big and sad and breathtaking nonetheless. Blaine wonders how many times in the past Kurt has been hurt because he cares too much, because his heart is too big and generous. From what Kurt told him, he hasn’t been lucky with other guys; as he listened more than once Blaine wished he could rewind time, to erase all the pain and all the people who didn’t understand how precious Kurt was. But the only thing he can do now is showing Kurt that he too cares, that he’ll take whatever Kurt wants to give him, because to Blaine it will always be more than enough.

 

“You are amazing. No one…you know my family has never supported me and my friends and Coop have always cared but…no one has ever gone so far for me. I don’t…I am not sure I deserve it, but I’m happy you think I’m worthy of your love and your support.”

 

As he speaks, Blaine can feel his eyes prickling. What he feels for Kurt, this love that is growing so big so fast, is almost too much to be contained, especially now that Kurt is looking at him, like that, joy and relief so bright in the glaze of his eyes.

 

“Thank you, Kurt. I…”

 

And there are those three words, burning inside of him, but he can’t say them here, surrounded by strangers, immersed in New York’s morning rush.

 

“I have no words.”

 

Kurt chuckles and the sound alone is enough to straighten the whole world back into the right position. He smiles, shy and uncertain, “I hope it is a good thing?”

 

Blaine hastens to nod, hoping that Kurt can read into his eyes all the love and devotion breathing inside of him in this very moment.

 

“It is, babe. It is.”

 

~*~

 

Kurt’s fingers must be magic, Blaine can’t find any other reason to explain how much Kurt is making him feel just letting his fingertips trail over Blaine’s ribs. It feels too hot and too cold at the same time, too tight and yet the need to be touched and filled rises inside of Blaine like a tide. His back arches off the bed almost on its own accord, his whole body seeking contact.

 

“Babe…”

 

Kurt smiles down at him before leaning down, breath excruciatingly warm over Blaine’s ear as he speaks.

 

“I like it when you’re so needy, honey”.

 

Blaine moans, desperate, and shifts to rub against Kurt’s thigh.

 

“Tell me what you want, Blaine.”

 

Blaine’s brain is mostly a jumble of _IneedyouIloveyouGodyoufeelsogood_ , but the answer to Kurt’s question is simple.

 

“You, I always want you.”

 

Kurt’s hand slides lower across the planes of Blaine’s stomach, skimming over the triangles of his hips and the tender skin of his inner thighs before cupping his balls gently, rolling them up. Blaine whimpers, the feeling shooting through him and yet not nearly enough. Kurt nibbles at his earlobe before biting at Blaine’s neck. The soft pain of it blossoms like a flower and Blaine is achingly hard now.

 

“Kurt, please…”

 

“You want more, honey? Tell me.”

 

Blaine lifts up on his elbows to kiss Kurt then, because no one makes him feel safe as he does. He knows Kurt will make him feel good and treasure him.

 

“Your…would your fingers be alright?”

 

The whole room shifts out of focus as Kurt kisses him, all tongue and teeth and the warmth of his body draped over Blaine.

 

“T-thank you for allowing me, honey”, Kurt’s voice seems to tremble and Blaine smiles up at him.

 

“I want you to be the first one to touch me like that.”

 

Blaine might have fooled around in the past, let others touch him and take him into their mouths, but this has always felt too intimate, too delicate. Kurt understands, though, he sees and feels so much more than all the other guys Blaine has ever met. And right now Kurt is kissing him deep, fingers tracing the contours of his nipples and then travelling lower, sinking in coarse, dark hair around Blaine’s cock. The tightness of Kurt’s fist around him is blissful and Blaine doesn’t even try to stop his hips from pushing upwards.

 

“God, Blaine…”

 

There’s awe and praise in Kurt’s voice and it all feels like a caress over Blaine’s oversensitive body. Kurt keeps his hand around him even as he leans towards the nightstand to retrieve the lube.

 

“I…you know this is the first time for me, right? I’ve only ever tried on myself, but…” Kurt’s eyes are wide with worry and Blaine reaches up, caressing his cheek. It is a bit hard to concentrate with Kurt’s hand still pumping slowly, but he owes Kurt this much.

 

“I know and…ah…you are going to be perfect.”

 

Kurt nods and Blaine smiles at him, thumb tracing the perfect curve of his cheekbone. Kurt kisses him when he slides the first finger behind his balls, touch fleeting and cool because of the lube.

 

“Tell me if I am doing something wrong.”

 

“You won’t”, Blaine tries to keep his eyes open against the sensations that flood him. It feels slightly weird to be touched in such a place, to feel the pad of Kurt’s middle finger skim over his hole, hesitant and teasing. Kurt presses a quick kiss to his lips before shifting down Blaine’s body, nestling between his legs - the sight of him like that, so close to where Blaine needs him the most, will never cease to be breathtaking. And then Kurt is taking him into his mouth and all that exists is heat and wetness and perfect bliss. Blaine lets himself get lost in the feeling of Kurt’s tongue swirling around the head of his cock and almost misses the first hint of pressure against his entrance. When Kurt starts pushing in, his brain catches up through the haze of pleasure and Blaine can’t help the surprised sound that slips past his lips.

 

Kurt stops his ministrations and looks up at him; Blaine misses the wet perfection of his mouth instantly.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

“Y-yeah it was just…new.”

 

Kurt nods, but Blaine can see he is still uncertain, the first phalanx of his finger is still inside Blaine and he can feel it, too small to make him feel complete as he needs right now. His fingers are trembling slightly as he reaches down between his legs and brushes over Kurt’s wrist. Kurt is looking straight at him, mouth slightly open and Blaine smiles, because that is the first thing that comes natural to him when looking at this amazing man. Taking a deep breath, Blaine closes his fingers around Kurt’s wrist and pushes; Kurt’s middle finger slides all the way inside of him and both of them gasp at the same time.

 

“Blaine…”

 

Blaine manages to groan, trying to adjust to the weirdness of the intrusion.

 

“M-maybe I can try to move it?” Kurt’s voice is breathless and Blaine wonders what he is feeling.

 

“W-we can try.”

 

And so Kurt moves his finger, the drag of it against the rim uncomfortable at first. Blaine gulps down air, trying to relax, trying to focus on Kurt’s mouth, back around him, on the soft humming sounds Kurt is making. Then, Kurt starts moving his finger around, crooking it, searching and the feeling might be weird, but not at all unpleasant. Soon enough the discomfort fades away and one finger is not nearly enough.

 

“Kurt…you can…”

 

Kurt doesn’t need him to add anything else, the sound of the tube popping open sends a thrill of anticipation down Blaine’s spine. The sound he makes when Kurt pushes the second finger inside takes him aback; it is so raw and deep and Blaine can’t even bring himself to be embarrassed about it, not when Kurt all but moans in reply. From then on it is a blur of sensations from the slight burn of the stretch to the slowly building fire of _need_ as Kurt’s fingers stretch him wider. It feels good, so good and when Kurt brushes against a spot, Blaine feels as though something has just cracked open inside of him, heat spilling everywhere.

 

“You like that?”

 

Blaine nods frantically, hips now pushing down on Kurt’s fingers. But he wants to touch Kurt too, beautiful Kurt who is so good to him.

 

“C-come here, babe.”

 

Kurt complies, shifting up, his fingers changing angle inside of Blaine and sending sparks dancing everywhere like crazed stars. With Kurt leaning over him Blaine can finally kiss him, all need and want, and reach for his cock, the weight of it so familiar and precious. Blaine swallows Kurt’s broken moan and starts to pump faster just as Kurt keeps moving his fingers in and out and deep.

 

When Kurt adds a third finger, the world seems to fade at the edges, the burn delicious and the pleasure when Kurt brushes over his prostate almost blinding. Blaine closes his eyes, his mind flooded with images of what it would feel like to have all of Kurt inside him. It must be amazing if only his fingers manage to make him feel like this. Kurt’s pre-come makes Blaine’s hand move faster and it doesn’t take long before Kurt’s fingers stutter inside of Blaine as he comes all over Blaine’s stomach. The warmth of it is lovely and Blaine guides Kurt through his orgasm with a soaring heart. As soon as Kurt regains some control his fingers speed up again, making Blaine’s breath catch in his throat.

 

“You are so good to me, Blaine, so perfect. I promise I’ll take care of you.”

 

Kurt’s hand closes around Blaine’s aching cock and Blaine throws his head backwards, his eyes shut against the overload of sensation. He feels almost torn between Kurt’s fingers up his ass and Kurt’s hand around his cock, two scorching spots of pleasure that leave him quivering.

 

“P-please.”

 

“Shh I am here, honey. Just let go.”

 

Blaine follows Kurt’s soft command, lets the pleasure rise and ripple and break. Kurt kisses him and Blaine comes like that, the words “I love you” on the tip of his tongue.

 

+++

 

Kurt stretches his arms above his head, his shoulders scream after he has been standing for hours. A soft breeze trickles in from the open window and Kurt lets himself relax and look at Blaine freely. Usually while he works Kurt tries to keep his heart in check, in the studio he is Kurt-the-art director, not Kurt-who-is-already-so-in-love-with-Blaine. Now and then, though, he lets himself enjoy the sight of his boyfriend relaxing between shot setups. Blaine gets along well with Jonas and his laughter when the photographer makes some silly joke fills the studio, rolling on the wooden floor and making Kurt’s whole body tingle with happiness.

 

Kurt knew Blaine would be perfect for this photo shoot, his fingers seem to be made to hold a microphone, his lips to sing and his eyes to drive Kurt crazy. They glint hazel and chocolate under the lights and Kurt’s breath hitches every single time Blaine looks at him. Right now Kurt wishes he could simply walk up to him and kiss him, maybe even wrinkle a perfectly ironed shirt for once.

 

“Hey, Kurt. You can come over here, you know?”

 

Jonas is grinning and Blaine is looking at him expectantly, so Kurt makes his way towards them. Blaine’s arm slides around his waist as soon as Kurt is close enough. Jonas looks at the two of them with a gentle smile, a hint of mischief in his eyes.

 

“I have the perfect idea for the next couple of shoots, just wait and see.”

 

Kurt doesn’t like the sound of that, but Blaine smiles by his side, his fingers sure on Kurt’s side and life has never felt more perfect. As soon as Jonas directs Blaine into position for the next shoot, though, Kurt realizes he was wrong, it seems that whenever Blaine is involved things can be even better than perfect. His boyfriend is standing in front of a microphone, wearing a fitting night blue jacket, looking up at the camera from under his lashes and Kurt wonders what he did in his previous lives to get so lucky to meet Blaine in this one.

 

“Alright, let’s try something new. Blaine, look at Kurt instead of the camera.”

 

 

Kurt blinks and looks at Jonas, who simply shrugs, before lifting his camera up. “And you, Kurt, try not to distract our model too much.”

 

Before Kurt can reply, Blaine catches his gaze and winks. Everything feels kind of surreal and Kurt is rooted to the spot as Blaine angles himself better, the light catching his curls, his eyes slightly downcast. He looks like a dream come true; Kurt imagines him on a stage, in a big theatre, hundreds of people there to listen to him, and he knows he’ll do anything in his power to help Blaine get there.

 

~*~

 

“How do I look?”

 

Kurt buttons up his jacket and turns to look at Blaine. The first word that comes to his mind is _stunning_ ; he is wearing a pair of tight fitting blue jeans and over them a striped black and white shirt and a maroon jacket.

 

“Perfect.”

 

A pretty blush colors Blaine’s cheeks and Kurt leans forward to brush the tips of their noses together.

 

“They are going to love you.”

 

Blaine lets Kurt take his hand and guide him out of the flat.

 

The waiting room is elegant without being too much, the furniture simple and modern. Kurt tries to focus on the details to keep his mind occupied. He and Blaine arrived on time and a pretty secretary ushered Blaine in the room of the record label’s president right away. Kurt was left waiting with only music magazines to entertain himself and he was starting to get nervous. It must be a good thing that they are talking so much with Blaine, right?

 

He was so nervous when they left home, clutching both his demo and Kurt’s hand like lifelines. Kurt had watched him prepare for this meeting, pouring his soul into his guitar strings, spending hours and hours recording in the small studio he managed to rent. Sometimes he would get stuck, too nervous and anxious to go on. On those nights Kurt would take him to bed and caress him on the notes of Devendra Banhart, tender and sweet and exotic, calming Blaine down like a lullaby.

 

The sound of the door closing resounds like a gunshot in Kurt’s ears and he turns around. Blaine is standing in front of the white double door, a goofy grin on his face, his hands clasped in front of him as though he doesn’t know what to do with them. Kurt gets up without even realizing it and they meet in the middle of the hall, arms clasping and Blaine’s lips pressing against Kurt’s cheek.

 

“They liked it!”

 

Kurt hugs him hard, all the air leaving his lungs in a whoop of joy.

 

“I knew it! I knew they would!”

 

Blaine takes a step back, beaming like the sun.

 

“They want me to write a couple more songs and if they are all right too, well…I am in.”

 

Kurt pulls him closer for another hug, words aren’t nearly enough.

 

~*~

 

The neon lights outside glisten on Blaine’s naked skin as Kurt leans down to press a kiss to the dip above Blaine’s clavicle. After the meeting they went straight for a celebratory drink at Santana’s bar and that place must be a black hole because by the time they left it was already so late. Not that Kurt minded, being the right amount of tipsy and high with love. Blaine didn’t even wait until the door of the apartment was closed before pressing Kurt against the entrance wall and kissing him. Kurt held onto him tight as Blaine explored his mouth, eagerness and a hint of desperation in the way he crowded close, his fingers gripping the lapels of Kurt’s jacket.

 

And now Blaine is lying on navy sheets, open and vulnerable and the sight is enough to make Kurt dizzy with want and love and desire to take care of Blaine, to make him feel good. This time Blaine doesn’t have to ask, he only has to spread his thighs wider for Kurt to catch up. It’s velvety smooth and hot like a furnace inside inside of him, tight and soft; Kurt can’t bring himself to look away as he moves his two fingers in and out, Blaine’s rim stretched and pink around them.

 

Blaine’s thighs start to tremble and Kurt lifts his gaze. Blaine’s lower lip is red where he has been biting down to keep his moans at bay, his eyes wide and his breathing ragged. It hits Kurt like a train, the realization that he probably will never want someone as much as he wants Blaine, he will never love anyone like this.

 

Before he can voice any of his thoughts, Blaine is reaching up, hand splayed right over Kurt’s heart. His eyes are serious and focused even as Kurt moves his fingers, feeling Blaine’s walls give away for him.

 

“I want to feel you.”

 

The words hang heavy between them as Kurt’s heart lurches. He doesn’t need to ask what Blaine means, he can read it in those sweet eyes of his, in the gentle pressure of Blaine’s palm against him. Panic begins  to lap at Kurt’s nerves, his stomach knotting – he has never done this, what if he hurts Blaine? Kurt slowly slips his fingers out.

 

“Honey…”

 

Blaine shakes his head, a small smile on his lips. “Don’t…it feels empty without you here.”

Kurt shifts on the mattress, his eyes never leaving Blaine’s. His whole body feels torn between the need to go back to touching and stroking and the need to scramble backwards and run out of the room. It isn’t that Kurt doesn’t want to make love to Blaine, he is the right one to take this step with, the only one. But Kurt can’t deny he is scared.

 

“Blaine, honey, I…”

 

“I am scared too, you know? But…it’s you and me, babe.”

 

Kurt nods, his throat clogging with an emotion too big and too ancient for him to know how to cope with it.

 

“Yes.”

 

Blaine beams, reaching for Kurt’s hand and guiding it back between his thighs with a grin. Kurt huffs out a laugh; Blaine never fails to surprise him. His stomach clenches, his cock filling up once more, as he easily slides two fingers back inside Blaine.

 

“Nnn…I can already imagine how you will feel.” Blaine’s voice is slightly broken, his fingers back to clenching the sheets and a wave of heat washes over Kurt, both at the bluntness of Blaine’s words and at the image they plant in his mind.

 

For what feels like centuries there are only Blaine’s lips and his tongue and Blaine’s fingernails scraping down his back as Kurt’s fingers speed up and a third slips inside alongside the first two. It isn’t long before Blaine is crying out, body strung tight underneath Kurt, he whines when Kurt removes his fingers.

 

“Shh, honey.”

 

With trembling hands Kurt takes hold of Blaine’s hips and turns them around, Blaine coming up to straddle his thighs, his weight and his warmth familiar to Kurt in the best of ways. He slides his hands down to Blaine’s ass, pushing him closer; Blaine spreads his thighs wider and leans forward, until their chests are pressed together and their lips are almost brushing. Blaine’s eyes fill Kurt’s vision.

 

“I love you.”

 

There is a faint buzz in Kurt’s ears and he feels oddly disconnected from the rest of his body. The only thing he can feel are Blaine’s lips now pressed against his. Three words, such a small thing, explode like a supernova right at the center of Kurt’s heart. After a moment his body finally catches up with his brain and he wraps his arms around Blaine, tongue slipping in the sweetness of Blaine’s mouth.

 

Blaine rolls down against him, slow and almost tender, and Kurt aches all over. They break apart panting, Blaine’s pupils are blown wide and Kurt can feel his heart stutter out of rhythm.

 

“I love you too. God, I love you.” The words feel so right on his tongue and Kurt is sure they are the truest thing he has ever said. Blaine kisses him again, desperate and hard, his hand closing around Kurt’s cock. The moan rises from deep inside him and Kurt lets it claw its way out as he pushes up in the tight circle of Blaine’s fingers.

 

“I want you now.” Blaine’s voice is strained and an octave lower than usual and that too manages to send arousal careening through Kurt’s oversensitive body. When Blaine removes his hand, Kurt finds himself trusting up against air, overwhelmed by the need to just be close to Blaine, that surely the distance between the two of them isn’t supposed to exist. But then Blaine’s fingers are back, slick with lube, Blaine’s smile is back, precious and all for Kurt.

 

Kurt holds his breath as Blaine straightens, his hand holding Kurt’s cock. Every single part of him trembles with anticipation and Kurt squeezes Blaine’s waist, smiling encouragingly up at him. Blaine smiles back, the lights from outside dressing him in colors, Kurt’s personal nebula. And then Blaine is lowering himself and Kurt’s fingers dig in the smooth skin of his sides as the head of his cock presses against that perfect ring of muscle. As it starts slipping in, Blaine makes a noise that has Kurt’s heart clenching.

 

“Are you alright, honey?”

 

Blaine hastens to nod.

 

“Y-yeah, it’s just…a lot.”

 

“We can stop whenever you want. We don’t have to…”

 

“No. I…I want this. So much.”

 

Kurt swallows around the swell of emotions in his throat and nods, forcing himself to be still as Blaine keeps going, inch by inch, gasp by gasp. When he finally stops, Kurt is fully buried inside of him and he is pretty sure the simple feeling of it has burned out his nerves. Blaine is panting, cheeks flushed and inside of him…inside of him it feels like heaven and Kurt tries to breathe around how big this moment is.

 

“Kurt…I…”

 

“Tell me, honey.”

 

Blaine blinks and leans forward to press his hands to Kurt’s chest, the movement tearing gasps from the both of them.

 

“I can feel you everywhere.”

 

Kurt nods, keeping the desire to move in check. Blaine has to set the pace this time and Kurt will follow. Right now he is trying not to get lost in the tightness pressing all around him, brimming with gratitude at the thought that Blaine has welcomed him inside like this.

 

“I’m going to move now.”

 

Blaine’s voice is breathless, but the strain is gone from it so Kurt nods and braces himself. It doesn’t change the fact that he isn’t ready for the tsunami of sensation that crushes against him. Blaine moans softly as he experimentally rises and then falls back down, Kurt can’t do anything more than watch, mesmerized and invaded by how good it feels and how amazing Blaine is, smiling at him from under his curls. Like an angel fallen right into Kurt’s lap.

 

As Blaine speeds up his movements, his breathing becomes more and more labored and Kurt doesn’t want him to stop moving ever again. When he dares to look down his body, to his cock disappearing inside Blaine, his head swims with a mixture of awe and arousal and he can’t help planting his feet on the mattress and pushing up. Blaine moans, broken and perfect, squeezing all around Kurt.

 

“Do…ah…do it again, please?”

 

Kurt hastens to comply, easily getting lost into it, in the nerve-burning feeling of sliding in and out of blissful white heat, pushing in deep, as though he were searching for Blaine’s very core. Blaine cries out, a sound that seeps down in Kurt’s bones and rests there, glowing. Kurt pulls him down and closer, kissing him until his lungs burn, driving inside Blaine over and over. When they pull apart Blaine is smiling, open and true, and he is rising again, taking Kurt’s heart up with him, before falling back down and pushing it right back inside Kurt’s chest.

 

“B-Blaine…you…”

 

Blaine changes angle and moans brokenly. “I-I know, babe. I know.”

 

And Kurt knows deep down that it is true, that Blaine will always be able to read his heart, will always be able to understand. Kurt pushes himself up on his elbows, high enough to press a kiss at the center of Blaine’s chest, mouthing the words against sweaty and smooth skin. “I love you.”

 

Kurt can feel Blaine trembling all around him and following his instinct he guides Blaine’s legs around him, until they are entwined, rising and falling, Blaine mumbling sweet nonsense against his temple. Pleasure ripples through him as Kurt moves, one hand now around Blaine’s cock. It coils in tight, making his breath stutter until…

 

“Kurt…I…I…”

 

“Let go, love. Let go.”

 

When Blaine comes Kurt’s world skitters off axis. There is nothing but Blaine’s voice and the almost unbearable tightness closing around him. He clutches to Blaine like a lifeline, thrusting up once, twice before he is coming too, pleasure stealing away every thought and love burning like liquid fire.

 

Blaine doesn’t let go of him until Kurt’s breath slows down; he whimpers softly as he moves and Kurt’s cock slips out. Kurt keeps him close, though, gently guiding him to lie back down on the mattress. Blaine smiles, tender and sleepy.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Why are you thanking me?”

 

Blaine shrugs and Kurt sinks his fingers in his messy curls.

 

“Because you make me happy.”

 

Kurt sucks in breath at Blaine’s simple confession. He hopes he’ll never stop making Blaine smile.

 

“You make me happy too, honey.”

 

Blaine scoots closer, nose brushing against Kurt’s throat. His voice is slurred with sleep when he next murmurs. “You are a lot like music.”

 

Kurt blinks, hand trailing up and down Blaine’s back.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I mean I don’t need anything else in my life.”

 

There are tears already pricking at the corners of Kurt’s eyes and he buries his face in Blaine’s curls. He thinks about how lonely he was before having this, even without realizing it. He thinks about how he never wants to let go. Having Blaine in his life is a constant surprise, it’s warm arms around him when he comes home. It is bathing in blinding lights.

 

“Neither do I.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave me prompts for drabbles in this 'verse or ask for headcanons [here](http://bluecloudsupabove.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
